Per Omnia Saecula Saeculorum
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Près d'un an après avoir rompu avec l'amour de sa vie, Emma Swan prend conscience du fait que Regina Mills hantera toujours ses pensées.


**Titre:** _Per Omnia Saecula Saeculorum_.  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Emma Swan; Henry et Regina Mills; _Tinkerbell_.  
**Pairings:** Emma Swan et Regina Mills.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation furtive d'un rêve violent.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1620.  
**Résumé:** Près d'un an après avoir rompu avec l'amour de sa vie, Emma Swan prend conscience du fait que Regina Mills hantera toujours ses pensées.

* * *

Le journal du matin à la main, Emma Swan s'était assise à la terrasse d'un café. Ce café, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien car c'était celui d'une des plus fidèles amies de ses parents, Ruby Lucas. Sirotant distraitement un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, elle consulta les dernières nouvelles. Celles-ci ne se limitant qu'aux évènements qu'avait récemment connue la petite bourgade de Storybrooke, Emma ne tarda pas à en faire le tour. Ce faisant, elle replia le papier avant de le placer en bout de table. Aussitôt, un homme, _Grumpy_ lui semblait-il, s'en empara sans dire un mot. Irritée par ce manque de savoir-vivre, la jeune femme lui lança un: « Merci! » plein de sous-entendus. Surpris de se voir aussi aisément rappelé à l'ordre par l'unique enfant de son roi, le nain lui adressa un rapide geste de la tête en guise d'excuse. Emma, peu motivée à jouer les petites princesses capricieuses, les accepta d'un simple sourire.

Dehors, il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait de mille feux malgré l'heure matinale. Un vent frais venait adoucir les températures, donnant ainsi à cette matinée estivale une allure de printemps. Le cadre bucolique de cette ville en bordure de forêt donnait presque à Emma l'envie de sourire, de rire aux éclats, de profiter de la vie... mais tout cela lui était malheureusement impossible. Elle avait perdu toute notion de « bonheur » depuis que son ex-petite-amie, la sulfureuse Regina Mills, avait pris la décision de mettre un terme à leur relation sans même lui fournir la moindre explication.

Regina, justement, était là, non loin d'elle, assise les jambes croisées au bord du comptoir. De là où elle se tenait, Emma pouvait sans peine l'espionner en toute discrétion. De ce fait, elle se languissait de ses moindres faits et gestes avec une passion ardente. C'était absurde dans le fond mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher: chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser le chemin de la brune, il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de poser ses yeux émeraudes sur son corps de rêve comme pour sans cesse se remémorer ce qu'elle avait perdu...

Vêtue d'un de ces tailleurs sombres qui mettait si bien en valeur ses courbes enchanteresses, Regina touillait le contenu de sa tasse – du café noir, sans aucun doute – d'un geste presque mécanique. Connaissait parfaitement ses habitudes, Emma savait que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la fatigue. Si Regina agissait ainsi, ce n'était pas sans raison. N'en comprenant pas tout de suite la source, Emma intensifia la précision de son observation en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres sur la droite. Ainsi, elle nota que le maire ne faisait jamais que de lire, pour la centième fois au moins, son livre favori, _Gone With the Wind_ de Margaret Mitchell. À la simple vue de ce classique de la littérature américaine, Emma sourit. Un jour, alors que tout allait encore merveilleusement bien entre elles-deux, Regina avait essayé de la pousser à découvrir ce roman mais Emma l'avait abandonné en cours de route, préférant de loin passer trois bonnes heures à visionner l'adaptation cinématographique _via_ son écran de télévision plutôt que de s'embêter à lire un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Quand Regina avait fini par découvrir le poteau rose, elle s'était amusée à torturer son amante en la chatouillant jusqu'à ce que châtiment corporel ne prenne l'apparence de récompense en devenant de plus en plus torride. Repensant à cette nuit, Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Souhaitant s'éventer pour se débarrasser de ces cruelles émotions, Emma voulut s'éventer. Elle se souvint toutefois que son journal lui avait été ôté. Maudissant le Ciel, malgré ses profondes convictions athées, de lui faire subir de pareilles épreuves, elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer sans aide extérieure. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que son calvaire venait seulement de débuter...

Lorsqu'elle reporta une nouvelle fois ses yeux émeraudes sur le corps musclé de celle qui était encore sa partenaire il y a un peu moins d'un an, elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle n'était plus seule à table. À côté d'elle trônait fièrement _Tinkerbell_. Cette même _Tinkerbell_ douce et enjouée de nature qui, avec le temps, avait fini par lui voler sa place dans le cœur de Regina. Aussitôt, le shérif sentit sa cage thoracique se soulever en une série de légers soubresauts. Respirant un grand coup pour éviter toute forme de crise d'angoisse malvenue, Emma sentit grandir en elle le feu de la jalousie. Car cette femme, cette _Tinkerbell_, caressait, embrassait et goûtait le corps de Regina, sa propriété, chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Elle avait pris le dessus sur cette anatomie divine qui était pourtant devenue sienne le soir où, assise en tailleur devant le feu brûlant de la cheminée de son cabinet, Regina lui avait promis que son amour durerait « _per omnia saecula saeculorum_ », pour des siècles et des siècles.

Ses souvenirs d'antan poussaient Emma à penser que cette stupide fée verte ne méritait pas l'amour de Regina. Elle était bien trop insipide pour passer le reste de son existence auprès d'une femme aussi majestueuse. Mais, malgré tout, leur relation fonctionnait. Cela faisait maintenant trois longs mois qu'elles pavanaient bras dessus, bras dessous pour étaler aux yeux de tous leur effroyable bonheur... Cela faisait donc trois mois que, chaque soir, Emma avait le sentiment de faire le même rêve sanglant. Gracieusement couverte d'une de ces robes dont seule l'_Evil Queen_ semblait avoir le secret, la jeune femme arrachait sans pitié le cœur de sa rivale, apparue de nulle part, avant de le dévorer, encore battant entre ses mains, afin d'effacer toute preuve de son existence. Une fois son action terminée, elle prenait généralement la direction du 108 _Mifflin Street_, le menton encore huilé de sang, dans l'espoir de s'endormir en petite cuillère contre le corps brûlant de sa bien-aimée. Terrifiée d'être aussi aisément habitée par des pensées aussi meurtrières, Emma se réveillait toujours en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit. À cause de cela, il ne lui arrivait que très rarement de fermer l'œil, ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter sa pauvre mère, soucieuse de son bien-être.

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées douteuses, son fils vint placer ses mains sur ses yeux dans le silence le plus complet. Devinant, à l'odeur de cannelle qui flottait dans l'air, l'identité de son assaillant, Emma sentit son cœur se remplir d'une joie sincère.

– _Kiddo_!, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de cette visite surprise, avant de faire valser l'adolescent sur ses cuisses pour mieux couvrir ses joues rebondies de milliers de petits baisers.

Gêné de devoir subir une telle démonstration d'affection dans un lieu public, le garçon se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère biologique puis, prenant des allures de jeune coq, il déclara:

– Outre le fait que tu sois heureuse de me voir, tu ne remarques rien?

Emma réfléchit un instant. Elle ne voyait rien. À ses yeux, Henry restait le même petit garçon qui avait courageusement parcouru une partie du pays pour la rejoindre dans la ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Impatient face à la lenteur d'esprit de sa mère, Henry ajouta:

– Ma tenue...

Maintenant qu'Henry avait mis le doigt dessus, cela semblait évident. Face à elle, le jeune homme portait un ensemble chemise blanche – pantalon noir à en faire frémir toutes les jeunes adolescentes de son âge. Fière de l'apparence de son fils, Emma se sentit d'humeur à le taquiner en lui faisant une ribambelle de compliments tous aussi sincères les uns que les autres. Toutefois, l'enfant vint tout gâcher en lui annonçant l'origine de ses beaux vêtements:

– C'est _Tinkerbell_ qui en a eu l'idée. Elle s'est dit qu'à mon âge, je devrais peut-être commencer à m'habiller comme un homme.

Emma déglutit. _Tinkerbell_. Décidément, ce nom était partout. Il planait au dessus de son esprit comme une épée de Damoclès prête à lui adresser un coup de grâce à tout moment. Mais le coup de grâce, c'était Emma qui s'apprêtait à le porter car, aujourd'hui, elle allait quitter Storybrooke pour de bon. Puisqu'il lui était tout bonnement impossible de recommencer sa vie en des terres aussi hostiles, elle avait pris la soudaine décision de renouer avec son passé en choisissant de s'envoler pour Tallahassee, en hommage à Neal Cassidy, son premier amour.

Là-bas l'attendait peut-être une nouvelle existence loin de ses absurdes racines magiques... mais surtout loin de l'ombre pesante de _Tinkerbell_. Avec un peu de chance, sa haine pour la jeune femme allait s'estomper avec la distance. C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur. Mais elle sentait au plus profond de son être que tout cela n'allait jamais arriver. Même si elle avait le courage de véritablement prendre la fuite, cela n'allait pas résoudre ses problèmes. Elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter d'aimer Regina pour la seule et unique raison que cette banale promesse faite un soir de pluie sous la lumière tamisée d'une cheminée signifiait énormément pour elle. C'était bien plus que des mots prononcés dans une langue morte. C'était tout, à commencer par sa raison de vivre. Elle le savait mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ses valises étaient bel et bien bouclées et solidement placées sur le dessus du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel en attendant d'être embarquées dans le coffre de son immanquable Coccinelle jaune.

Vivre loin de Regina paraissait difficile mais ce n'était rien à côté du fait d'être obligée de la voir dans les bras d'une autre. Ainsi éloignée de son véritable amour, elle pensait que son existence avait de grandes chances de se faire plus douce. Car évoluer dans la distance l'effrayait bien moins que de disparaître dans un océan de malheur.

* * *

**Sachez que, s'il y en a parmi vous qui ne peuvent plus me voir en pâture en raison de cette absence totale de _happy ending_, je suis prête à me racheter de quelque façon que ce soit. En revanche, ne me demandez surtout pas d'écrire une Fanfiction plus heureuse car, en ce moment, je n'en ai pas le courage. Peut-être plus tard. Pour des raisons personnelles, j'avais besoin d'écrire ce que je viens de vous publier. Même si j'ai fictionnalisé – et surtout dramatisé – ma propre situation, c'était intéressant de mettre en jeu ma propre douleur... À refaire, sans doute. **


End file.
